True
by InsanityOfAnime
Summary: The girls are ready. It's time. They are going to be happy. Pairings undecided. Please Vote.


**Hey haven't typed in FOREVER. Anyhow here is my attempt at this. -Insanity O.A.**

Lucy walked into the Guild today was the day, the day she was going to change. She wanted to be herself not the overly happy skimpy girl.

Lucy's P.O.V.

Only Lev and Lis know the real me and both agreed to help me shop and what not. We all have been hiding who we are for a while; whenever we are together we can be us. But we want to reveal ourselves. All of us have trained together in the past in physical and magic. All of us can do some Angel/God slaying magic. Levy can do her classic magic, also Ancient Angel slaying and light god slaying magic. Lissana dose her usual and Animal Angel slaying with earth god slaying magic. I have light Angel slaying and god Water slaying with my same.

I look lazily around the guild not caring about anyone else as the fact is they ignore me and Levy. It happened like they Replaced Lis with me then me with her then both of us with some other girl exactly like us. Any way I spot them in a corner of the guild opposite to that dumb jerk's (Gajeel's). "Hey Guys ready?" I ask sending a glance around the guild my eyes stopping at the bar that had Mira, Natsu, and the replacement Tara. How flipping nice. Mira was going on about them being her OTP or something Lissana notices my staring and taps my shoulder.

"It's okay Lu we'll show 'em" Lis has a smirk on her face I mirror it and nod be for we all get up and March of. First the mall we go to on store called Genie's.

"Oh my GOSH Lu try this on!" Levy shoves a pile of clothes in my arms. I look at what she handed me a dark purple loose of the shoulder shirt with short sleeves and a cute zombie smiley face on it. White skinny jeans a tie and cuffs that would be like from a tux or something. I decided to take out my side pony letting my hair down I look Okay just need to change my make-up and how my hair is styled with the cuffs though I wouldn't have to wear my bracelet limiters I have two on each wrist and it holds the same amount accompanied by knee high black boots. Anyhow, I walk out to Lis and Levs doing the same Lev had a steam punk Loli. dress that reminded me of little red riding hood it even had one. She and a heart pendent on her neck that was most likely a limiter too and she had white stockings and black flats. Lis had a jacket with a fuzzy black cat eared hood. Her under shirt was a pink Zebra print heart, and dark blue jeans accompanied by the classic black and white vans. She had a Choker with a bell on it like a cat's coaler again like a limiter.

"We, Look AWSOME!" I exclaim happily "SO…. Lis after we finish shopping go pick up the exceeds Lev go find two options for house for us to have. I'll go and summon Virgo to help me pack our stuff, got it?" they both nod in agreement soon we finish our shopping and go off to fulfill our task.

Levy's P.O.V.

I walk around town in my usual clothes that people know me in. I walk past Lucy's old apartment and soon into the forest. Being more comfortable I slip off my shoes and skip from tree to tree due to the fact that we all thought each other our own magic. I could only do some animal transforms but I turn into a panther that happens to be blue….. Anyhow going tree to tree I end up at a cottage a two story pale blue color it was abandon a broken. This was diffidently going to be it I mean all of us love fixing these sorts of things. Poking around the outside a bit more I find that the vines are EVERYWHERE even better is a river flows behind it. I won't even bother searching for a second possibility I know they will love it. Even if Lu gets mad at me. Stocking back to the secret spot that we found while training I switch back to my human from laying in the meadow listing to the close by water fall in wait.

Lissana's P.O.V.

Smiling fakely I walk to Lulu's apartment where our exceeds are staying. As I get there I pull out my key and when I open the door my fake smile gets replaced with a real grin. The first two exceeds I see are Lele's and my own. Lele's is pure white with a red and white checker board pattern on her stomach and pink eyes. Her name is Usuniku (It means Light Red) she wears a red dress with a white apron. My boy is tiger pattern but his base color is purple and his stripes are light blue his name is Akumu (nightmare) he has tux pants and a tux jacket along with a loss red tie.

"H-hello Lissana-san." Usuniku whispered cutely partly hiding behind her stuffed chibi chick that was a bit bigger than her. "I-is today the d-day?" I smile at her and refrain from fangirling.

"Yep, let's go. WAIT! Where's Kokoro (Means heart)?" I ask looking for Lulu's exceed suspiciously.

"Ne? I'd check the fridge Lushy gos fises yesserda!" Kuma explains with a fish in his mouth that was half eaten already.

First I hit him on the back of the head and open up the door to an almost empty fridge which besides food had a silver exceed with a gold nose, paws, and left ear. The cat has a goddess type dress that was a light blue almost white color. "Ko? Really? Now we have to go food shopping!" she chuckles sheepishly.

"Pack your bag we have to be ready to mo-"I was cut off by a 'pop' and was knocked over by a Lulu. "OWW hey thanks for the concussion."

She smiled mischievously "Whatever I can do to help" She walks of after picking up Ko and most likely having her pack her Pj's, blanket, toy, and jacket. Virgo was zooming around packing and bringing it to the spirit world. The house soon was completely empty except for a chair and the built in appliances that came with the house.

Hope you like it! Pairing Suggestions. Not Nalu, Gale, and Nali. To join the community send me a P.M. –Insanity O.A.


End file.
